


Last

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: a tribute to NCT's Night Night





	Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [679 Nights of Night Night | Johnny’s Communication Center (JCC) Ep.6](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509056) by JOHNNY. 

> a tribute to NCT's Night Night

_แด่ NCT's Night Night_

** _“ครั้งสุดท้าย” _ **

ถ้อยคำนี้วนเวียนอยู่ในหัวพอ ๆ กับความหมายของมันที่ชวนให้วูบโหวงในใจ จอห์นนี่ชะงักฝีเท้าที่กำลังเดินตรงไปยังประตูกระจกเข้าอาคารตรงหน้า และสบสายตาเข้ากับคนที่เดินนำเขาอยู่

“ไม่รีบเข้าไปเหรอพี่ หนาวนะ”

จริงอย่างที่แจฮยอนว่า อากาศเย็นจัดอุณหภูมิติดลบเช่นนี้ไม่สมควรที่จะหยุดยืนอยู่กลางแจ้งเลย ยิ่งพระอาทิตย์ตกดินไปแล้วหลายชั่วโมง ความหนาวก็ยิ่งทบทวี จอห์นนี่เงยหน้ามองยอดอาคารสูงที่ราวกับจะกลืนหายไปในท้องฟ้าสีเข้ม แล้วกลับมามองคนที่ห่อตัวอยู่ในแพดดิ้งสีดำตัวใหญ่อีกครั้ง

“ไม่เข้าไปก่อนพี่ล่ะ”

“ก็เข้าไปพร้อมกันไง”

อีกฝ่ายตอบตรงไปตรงมา และเหมือนรู้ว่านี่คือเวลาที่เขาคิดจะเดินเข้าไปในอาคารนี้แล้วจริง ๆ แจฮยอนจึงหันหลังเดินนำเขาไป

จอห์นนี่มองตาม พอคิดว่านี่จะเป็น_ครั้งสุดท้าย_ที่ได้เดินบนลานกว้างมุ่งสู่ทางเข้าอาคาร เป็น_ครั้งสุดท้าย_ที่จะเห็นแจฮยอนเดินนำเขาเข้าไปแบบนี้แล้ว ฝีเท้าก็หนักอึ้งขึ้นมาเสียเช่นนั้น

_ครั้งสุดท้าย..._

มันวนเวียนตอกย้ำจนเขารู้สึกอ่อนแรง แต่ก็ยังฝืนทนก้าวต่อไป

เพราะมันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย และเขาจะทำมันอย่างตั้งใจ

\--

** _‘ผมอยากเป็นดีเจจัง’ _ **

ตัวเขาในอดีตเคยพูดประโยคนี้กับคุณแม่

ในสายตาของเด็กคนหนึ่งที่เติบโตขึ้นมาและได้เฝ้ามองแม่ของตนทำงานที่รักอย่างภาคภูมิใจ จอห์นนี่ในตอนนั้นเกิดความรู้สึกอยากทำในสิ่งที่แม่ทำอยู่บ้าง

ได้เปิดเพลงที่ชอบให้คนอื่นฟัง ได้เลือกเพลงเพื่อช่วยเหลือและปลอบประโลมใครสักคน รออ่านข้อความจากคนฟังที่ส่งมาให้เขาช่วยปรึกษา หรือรอฟังเขาแสดงความยินดีด้วย

รายการวิทยุไม่ใช่การสื่อสารทางเดียว เพียงแต่อาจจะต้องรอคอยสักนิดเพื่อให้ดีเจตอบกลับไป แต่เพราะอย่างนั้นมันเลยมีเสน่ห์

และในที่สุด ความปรารถนาลึก ๆ ในใจของเขาก็เป็นจริง

จอห์นนี่ได้เป็นดีเจแล้ว

\--

**679 วัน**

จะว่านานก็นาน จะว่าสั้นก็สั้น

นานพอให้เขาที่เริ่มทุกอย่างจากศูนย์ กลายมาเป็นดีเจที่อาจจะไม่เรียกได้ว่าเป็นมืออาชีพชั้นเซียน แต่ก็พัฒนาและเรียนรู้อะไรหลาย ๆ อย่าง

นานพอที่จะทำให้รู้สึกผูกพัน ทั้งกับทีมงาน และคนที่จัดรายการกับเขาประจำ

ดังนั้นเมื่อบอกว่าช่วงเวลานี้มันสั้น นั่นหมายถึง มันสั้นพอจะทำให้ใจหาย

ยังมีอีกหลายสิ่งที่เขาอยากทำ มีอีกหลายสิ่งที่เขายังไม่ได้ทำ มีอีกหลายอย่างที่อยากจะพูดบอกผู้ฟังออกไป มีอีกหลายเพลงที่อยากแนะนำให้คนอื่นได้รู้จัก

พอคิดว่า ทุกสิ่งที่ทำกำลังจะกลายเป็นอดีต สิ่งที่วางแผนไว้กลายเป็นเพียงภาพฝัน กิจวัตรประจำวันกลายเป็นเรื่องเล่า ในใจก็วูบโหวงอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

จะเรียกว่าโชคดีได้ไหมนะ แต่จอห์นนี่ก็รู้สึกดีที่พบว่า ไม่ใช่เขาคนเดียวที่รู้สึกอย่างนั้น

\--

**จอห์นนี่รู้อยู่แล้วว่าตัวเองต้องร้องไห้** ถึงแม้จะตกใจที่น้ำตาไม่มีทีท่าจะหยุดไหลเสียทีก็เถอะ แต่ก็ไม่ได้เกินความคาดหมาย

เขาขอบคุณทีมงานทุกคนจากใจจริง ส่งรอยยิ้มให้ทุกคนเป็นของขวัญชิ้นสุดท้ายก่อนการจากลาในฐานะดีเจที่อยู่กับรายการมานาน แต่พอจะก้าวออกจากตึกจริง ๆ กลับรู้สึกไม่อยากจากที่นี่ไปเลย

679 วัน มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นมากมายจริง ๆ

ผู้คนมากมายที่เขาได้พบ ผู้คนมากมายที่ได้ฟังถ้อยคำและเรื่องราวของพวกเขา กี่ครั้งกันที่ได้แบ่งปันอะไรหลาย ๆ อย่างกับแจฮยอนและผู้ฟัง

อาจเพราะเขายืนอยู่นานเกินไป พอรู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็มีแรงบีบเบา ๆ ที่ไหล่

“พี่”

แจฮยอนส่งเสียงเรียกเขาจากข้าง ๆ

จอห์นนี่พยักหน้ารับ เลื่อนมือไปโอบไหล่อีกข้างของคนอายุน้อยกว่าไว้บ้างแล้วบีบมันเบา ๆ ตอบ

“ตาบวมหมดนะ”

“น้ำตามันไม่หยุดไหลนี่นา”

แจฮยอนอมยิ้มจนเห็นรอยบุ๋มที่ข้างแก้ม ก่อนจะหันมาหาเขา

“จะร้องไห้ก็ได้ แต่ก็ยังอยากบอกไว้เหมือนเดิม”

“ครับ?”

จองแจฮยอนปล่อยมือจากไหล่เขาเลื่อนมากุมมือแทน อากาศเย็นจัดแต่มือของแจฮยอนอุ่น คงเพราะในแพดดิ้งมีฮ็อตแพ็กใส่ไว้ให้เจ้าตัวคลายความหนาว

“ดีใจจริง ๆ นะที่ได้ทำรายการนี้กับพี่ เป็น 679 วันที่มีความหมายมากเลย”

“…”

“ไว้เรากลับมาจัดรายการด้วยกันอีกนะ”

“…แล้วพี่จะหยุดร้องไห้ได้ยังไงเนี่ย”

เขาพึมพำตอบกลั้วหัวเราะ ทั้งที่ต้องยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาปิดหน้า

679 วันที่มีความหมาย

ใช่ มันเป็นแบบนั้นจริง ๆ

ขอบคุณนะ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> NCT's Night Night เป็นรายการที่เรารู้จักตั้งแต่ยังไม่ได้ตาม NCT เห็นกันมานานเหมือนเห็นเพื่อนคนหนึ่ง พอจบลงไปแน่นอนว่าเสียใจ วันที่ประกาศเราร้องไห้ วันที่ดีเจมาไลฟ์ครั้งสุดท้ายก็ร้องไห้ วันออกอากาศสุดท้ายไม่ได้ร้อง แต่ JCC ตอน 6 ทำฉันร้องอีกแล้วเนี่ย อะไรนักหนา 555
> 
> แต่ยังไงก็ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่างที่ผ่านมาจริง ๆ นะ
> 
> "ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ ไม่ว่าที่ไหน ก็แจจยาโย ไน้ไน้"
> 
> ขอบคุณที่อ่านค่ะ :)


End file.
